Fairytales, Castles & Happily Ever Afters
by TeenTitansFreakFan
Summary: Kori Anders. Working three jobs. Has no mother, an abusive father. And dead. When already given up all hope on her life and herself, she meets the most unlikely person that's about to show her that life can have a happy ending. BACK FROM 2 YEAR HIATUS.
1. I Cinderella

Almost every parent tells you fairytales. To make you laugh. To make you learn. To make you hope. To make you want to dream. The day I heard the story called Cinderella was the day I died. Cinderella shouldn't be allowed to be told to young, innocent children, filling their heads insolent fantasies—the type only fools believe -- that someday they are going to meet their prince charming, riding away into the sunset – Happily. Ever. After. In fairytales, the poor girl has a godmother, who gives her a chariot, dresses her in the most beautiful gown and the lowlife goes on and marries the prince. In real life, the poor girl has no chance with prince charming. She can't even walk in his _shadow. _Life ain't a fairytale. The straight, damn truth is that there aren't any prince charmings, no princesses, no pumpkins that "magically" turn into chariots, and certainly no fairy godmother. Reality sucks. I know. I would know that better then _anyone _else. That was when I was six. I am now 17 years old. Look where Cinderella's gotten me. My boyfriend cheated on me. Live with an abusive father, who drowns away the heartbreaks, tears and memories by drinking. A dead mother. Working three jobs just to pay for school. No friends. Not even a single star in the sky to wish upon. Let's face it. Life ain't a fairytale. I wanted to jump. To leave the life I knew behind. To forget. Not to remember all the wrong decisions I made. All the shame. Regret. But he wouldn't let me jump.


	2. II Nightmares and Memories

Author's Note : I'm making the year 2000 the present, just to make it easier for me, and caution, there is some swearing in this story, so if it really bothers you please don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans….. (though I REALLY REALLY wished I did, and if I did it wouldn't be freakin' cancelled…

October 23, 1989

[Past, Age 8]

The sky is blue. The sun looked big today. It made it hot outside. Mommy told me that since it was very hot I shouldn't go out to play. But I didn't listen. I went out to the yard. I was by myself. Sophie moved a long long time ago and then I had no friends. I and Sophie always played together. At Sophie house. At my house. Always play. We also always listen to stories. My mommy told the one we like. The princess ones. The one I like the best was Cinderella. There was a princess, she wore a pretty dress, mommy told me it was a pink one with lots of diamonds, I wanted to wear one too. But mommy said it cost a lot of money. Cinderella was a poor girl who lived with two evil stepsisters and stepmother, she was very nice though, so one day a fairy godmother came and gave her the pretty pink dress and Cinderella went to the ball. At the ball, there was a handsome prince and they fell in love, at midnight Cinderella had to go and she dropped her slipper and then the prince used it to find her and they got married and lived happily ever after. That was Sophie and my favorite part.

The next day I told my mommy that I wanted to be a princess. She told me that those are just stories. But I said that Cinderella got a happily ever after , so why can't I? Mommy was going to say something, but Daddy told her to go with him outside, so Mommy told me she would be back soon. She gave me a kiss on my head, like she always does before she goes out.

I didn't get a goodnight kiss before I went to bed because…

Mommy didn't come back.

October 23, 2000

[The Present, Age 18]

_"Daddy? Where's mommy?"_

_My dad turned to face me._

_"She went to grandmother's house for a while"_

_"But daddy, Mommy didn't come say happy birthday to me, she ALWAYS _

_buys me a cake, and she helps me blow out the candles, and she always…_

_SMACK_

_"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"SHUT UP BITCH! I TOLD YOU MOMMY"S AT GRANDMA"S SO STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!"_

_"But. . I. Want. …"_

_SMACK_

_"NO YOU DON"T"_

_I ran. I ran and ran and ran to my room, I opened the door. It was empty._

That's when I woke up. I had that dream three days in a row already. It was when I was seven. The first time _he _hit me. The first time I cried in pain. The thing was, this isn't the past, it's my present, and most likely my future. The only thing I have know my entire life was that I didn't know anything. I had given up already, when I was young I thought it would be over. Every touch, every time he hit me. I could still feel it. I was sinking. Deeper and deeper. There was no way to resurface, running out of air to breathe…

Sometimes I think to myself, why am I even alive?? It seems to me if you spent your entire life being thrown on the ground, forced to do something you really don't want to do, and lost hope, there isn't really a good reason to be alive. My mom was christian, she always told me that God always watched over me and would always guide me through… Well, screw that. If that's true, where the hell is He?? Where's my silver lining on my cloud? That's the thing I don't HAVE ANY. I don't have anything. A caring parent. NONE. Someone to guide me through my messed up life. NONE. A soul . NONE…

Tomorrow's the first day of school. _YIPPEE. Snort. Yeah, right…_High school really isn't what it's cut out to be. There are the sluts, the dicks, the quarterbacks, the bitches. Stereotypical, not really. And you think the teachers are any better? NOPE. I haven't learned anything in school, not cause I'm a bad student, but because I don't care. Nobody does. And if you happen to be smart, as soon as that bell goes you find yourself facing 5 or 6 huge football players waiting to hang you on the flagpole. I try not to get myself involved, but doesn't mean I can't pack a punch.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

CRAP! 7:57 am. Exactly three minutes to get to school! I grab my black hoodie and sprint out the door. …

_SLAM! _

"I'M. HERE. MR. GREEN. I'M . SORRY. I'M . LATE.", I said emphasizing every word as I did.

"Well, I'm glad you can join us Ms. Anders. Please take a seat. I will discuss your punishment after class."

Great… 19 detentions just became 20 this week…

As I was thinking about the ways I could cut detention, someone came into the room. A boy. A very, very very very good-looking boy.

"Class, this is Richard Grayson, he has just transferred from Gotham City High, he will be joining us from now on."

_Girls squealing._

_Jocks cursing at him._

_Me just staring…_

"Now, who would like to show Mr. Grayson around the school until he gets used to it himself."

All the girls IMMEDIATELY raised their hands. All but one. Me. Sure he is really really really really good-looking, and that I'm about to melt like all the other girls, but I have little interest in showing the new kid around.

"MISS ANDERS! Since you decided that you have time to daydream, I have decided that instead of sending you to detention, you will be Mr. Grayson's "buddy" for the next two weeks. Now, class, back to the Civil War…. Can anyone tell me when the North first attacked the South??"

I wanted to KILL Mr. Green, who the hell did he think he was?? Picking ME?! I looked over, Richard or whatever his name is was staring at me! I found myself staring too. His eyes. They were the most beautiful things I have EVER seen in my entire life. They were blue. Like the color of the sky on a clear, sunny day, the color of the calm seas…

RING!!!!! RING!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

God, saved by the bell. That encounter was getting TOO awkward… I swiftly picked up all the books on my desk, stood up and sharply turned to the door. Someone tapped on my shoulder. It is Richard.

"Hi, um. Aren't you Kori Anders??" he said in smooth voice.

I heard myself catch my breath.

"Um… yeah.. how .. do you know my name?" I replied

I sounded pathetic when I said that. He probably thinks I'm the crybaby type now..

He laughed. "Well, it looks like you're Mr. Green's favorite student. You don't really look like the kind of girl who should be going to several detentions" He grinned.

I laughed. "Well, you're wrong there. You don't know _anything_ about me." I said roughly, almost like a threat.

"Well… I would like to find out more about you Ms. Anders" He said seductively, as he took a step closer to me. Our noses almost touching.

I quickly took a step back from him. "Um…. So Richard… you're from .. Gotham ??"

"Yeah… a pretty dull city."

"Oh… um… that's.. cool. Anyway, do you want me to take you to your next class??"

He flashed me a smile. " I think I would like that", he said.

"Ok.. then we're off!"

I went out to the hallway and started walking when I realized..

"Um.. Richard… What's your next class?"

He chuckled. " Yeah, I was wondering where you were going. Oh, and I have Gym."

My heart sank a little. _Dam.. Not in the same class._

"Oh ok.. if you keep walking down the hall, take a left then take a right and you'll see the gym door, you can't miss it. " I mumbled.

"Thank you Kori, I'll see you at lunch then?" he said, and flashed a grin.

"Um… sure."

"Bye Kori."

"Bye Richard"

He chuckled softly before starting to walk down the empty hall. I kept staring at him until he was out of sight. The funny thing was, the entire time, he kinda reminded me of Prince Charming. _Kinda._ But I know enough to say he isn't. No matter how nice he is. No matter how much he makes my heart beat. There isn't such thing as a prince charming.

_Wake up Kori Anders._


	3. III Actions and Consequences

Ok…. The people who used to read my stories probably don't anymore, but still… Its been such a long time since I've updated, and I have only come back to finish my tale because of a very special reviewer (you know who you are ;D) Here goes nothing folks….

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans….. YET

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

October 23, 1991 [Age 10]

Two years ago, on my birthday (which is today) Mommy left. Dad never told me why. And I don't wanna. He said he would give me a birthday spanking instead of a birthday present if I say "Mommy" again. I miss her so much. She never hit me once. She always read me those princess stories like Cinderella. She always kissed me goodnight. She was there every afternoon after I come back from school.

I miss her…

I wish that I could hear Cinderella again. With her prince charming and pretty dresses and castles. I really liked that story. Daddy wouldn't read it to me. He said it was a "fukching waste of time". I don't know what "fukching" means, but he was very very angry when he said it. I think it's a bad word because when Daddy and Mommy were fighting, he always said that to mommy and Mommy hit him when he said that.

I don't want to think about them fighting, it makes me all sad in the inside.

Mommy, today's my birthday… and I wish you were here…

October 29, 2000 [The Present, Age 18]

"_RING RING RING!!"_

_SLAM_

Goddamn… I'm so tired… I didn't get any sleep last night because of a fucking U.S. history assignment…

_Geez… What time is it… SHIT… I'm going to be LATE again!_

I once again put on the first thing I saw in my closet (which happened to be a blue jeans, a Kaiser Chiefs concert shirt and my Ed Hardy hoodie), brushed (more like yanked) through my untamed hair, ran downstairs, grabbed a Pop Tart and made it out the door in a record of 12 minutes. I didn't know how long I was running for or when I got there, but I reached school in lightening speed – 10 minutes before the bell rings. What I didn't notice as well, was who I crashed into during my sprint session.

_BAM!_

I fell to the ground, one hand on my head and one hand feebly breaking my fall. _Who the hell is that? I'm going to fucki-.._

I furiously looked up, honestly this person should watch where they are…

I was lost for words. The bastard that I crashed into wasn't some loser or jock who was in the way. Nor was it one of the cheerleaders. It was Richard. Richard Grayson. This is the part where I'm supposed to be giving my best "I-am-going-to-fucking-stab-your-guts-out" look, but I couldn't. Instead I ended up giving him my best "What-the-hell-why-aren't-you-mad-at-me" face. But I couldn't help it… Unlike most people's reactions, Richard had a look of absolute shock and sympathy.

"KORI, KORI, Are you OK? Oh my god, I'm SO sorry! I should have been more careful! I'm so so sorry!"

_WAIT a minute BACK UP there… Why is HE saying sorry to me?! Nobody's ever said sorry to me…_

Being the total idiot I am, I just sat there in the middle of the hall staring at a very frantic Richard Grayson, not saying anything at all.

"Richard, It's FINE, its not your fault, its mine… I'm the one who crashed into you…And I wouldn't blame you if you were shocked that a drunk looking girl was heading your way at full speed… I'm so sorry…"

And then he did what I LEAST expected him to do. He laughed. Not like a chuckle, but like a full hearty laugh.

"God. Kori. You're. Funny." He choked out between outbursts of laughter.

"Uh… what?!" I probably said too loudly.

"Yea, a drunk person? That's funny, but I didn't think that. To be honest… I thought it was pretty cute…" he said in a more calm voice.

_CUTE?! WTF?! Who calls a clumsy person CUTE… God this guy must be high or something…_

"I … I'll just be more careful next time…" I quickly said as I picked up my things and hastily stood up. Just as I was about to turn, Richard gently grabbed my wrist.

My heart stopped.

He pressed me against his body, brought his face close to my ear, his warm, sweet breath on my neck, and whispered,

"Kori, just be more careful, I don't want to see you getting hurt. And try not to blame yourself for everything, because that would just be disappointing."

I felt him letting go and turning to leave. I didn't know why and how, but I managed to shout out to him.

"I will Richard, Thank you!"

He didn't turn, but I could feel him grinning as he was walking down the hall…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In Track and Field…

"ANDERS! You're LATE AGAIN!" Coach Smith yelled.

"I'm sorry, Coach.. I had trouble opening my locker… " I said.

"ANDERS, THAT WAS THE SAME EXCUSE YOU GAVE ME LAST WEEK! JUST FOR MAKING UP SUCH A LAME EXCUSE YOU GET TO DO AN EXTRA 8 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK, AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, 50 PUSHUPS!"

"Whatever…" I said under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Coach yelled, turning red.

"Yes, Coach" I replied.

I ran to the starting mark of the track and started running. Luckily, I had brought my iPod shuffle with me, my essential running tool that I brought with me to my cross country and track and field practices. I put it on shuffle, and the first song that came up was "Don't Trust Me" by 30H!3.

_Yes, perfect, just what I need, sick lyrics to an upbeat tune. Awesome._

_Black dress, with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress (actress), but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east_

T-t-t-tongue's always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him

She wants to touch me (whoa)  
She wants to love me (whoa)  
She'll never leave me (whoa, whoa oh oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom and drink like the bands  
And the setlist (setlist) you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is (the best is), no one knows who you are  
Just another girl alone at the bar  
[Don't Trust Me Lyrics On .com/ ]  
She wants to touch me (whoa)  
She wants to love me (whoa)  
She'll never leave me (whoa, whoa oh oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

Shush, girl! Shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush, girl! Shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush, girl! Shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

She wants to touch me (whoa)  
She wants to love me (whoa)  
She'll never leave me (whoa, whoa oh oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

Don't trust a hoe Richard, don't trust me…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After I finished my eight lap run on the track, I started on my 50 pushups.

_1…._

_2….._

_3……_

_4…….._

_5………._

_45 more to go…_

_6………….._

_7……………….._

_8……………………_

_9…………………………_

_Almost there… (Not really but still…)_

_10……_

"ANDERS!!!!!" yelled Coach Smith.

_Great.. what did I do wrong now… Did I not go low enough for my pushups… Let's hear what insulting thing he wants to say to me next…_

"Yea, Coach" I yelled back

"COME HERE RIGHT NOW"

"OK" I replied as I sprinted across the field to where Coach was standing.

"What did you want from me? " I asked uninterested.

He turned red. "Anders, since it seems you haven't learned your lesson about coming late to my class, I guess I will have to put you up to another task… Equipment manager."

At that point, my eyes grew big and stared at him in udder bewilderment.

_Did he just say… EQUIPMENT MANAGER?!!!" SHITT!!!!_

"Uh… excuse me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That's right Anders, you're going to be equipment manager for the _Boy's _Varsity Soccer team." He said as he smirked.

"Wait.. the BOYS team?! Why?!" I shouted.

"Shut your trap Anders, you had this coming, and you could've prevented it by actually showing up ON TIME to my classes. Starting today, everyday afterschool you are going to report to Coach Lee's office at 4:15 pm sharp. He will give you instructions on what you're going to be doing each day. You will be mostly though cleaning the boy's cleats, handwashing and drying their uniforms, and will be in charge of their soccer equipment as well."

I was lost for words.

"Now.. Period's over, you are dismissed, Anders" With that said, Coach Smith left me to sulk in my misery.

I trudged to the girl's locker room. _EQUIPMENT MANAGER?! That's like as socially low as being a math geek in Mu Alpha Theta!_

I headed inside the locker room, got my stuff, slammed the door shut, and headed for the showers.

_Ahh.. some calm before storm…_

Drying myself with a towel, I put on my clothes and headed for Coach Lee's office, not knowing what to expect next…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Coach Lee's Office…

The boy's locker rooms were exactly the way I pictured them: a jungle of smelly soccer uniforms and soccer equipment. When I managed to make my way through the maze and uniforms, school bags, and other ridiculous items, I finally reached the door of Coach Lee's office.

The first thing you would think to see in a Varsity soccer coaches' office is trophies, awards, medals and almost everything relating to the sport. In Coach Lee's office, don't come in with those stereotypical ideas, because I did. The room was filled with posters of the legendary rock band The Beatles, their first record framed and hung on the wall. There was a small cabinet in the corner for the soccer trophies. If you were a newbie here, you would probably think this was the room of a hippie social studies teacher or something.

As I was gazing at all the posters, I heard a cough and a wave of a hand in front of me.

"Ms. Anders? Ms. Anders, are you all right?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just.. admiring your posters Coach Lee, I'm guessing you are a fan of The Beatles?" I replied friendly.

He grinned, gesturing to a poster of the four Beatles members walking across Abbey Street.

"This one is my favourite, and also the most famous poster made about the Beatles."

I smiled back. "It's my favourite too."

"Well, very good then, Ms. Anders. But let us get back to business, shall we?" he said as he walked me over to his desk.

"Please please, make yourself comfortable Ms. Anders."

"Oh thank you." Once I was comfortable looking enough, the serious talking began.

"Well, Ms. Anders, I believe that you are here to be our teams' equipment manager? Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Very good, we urgently needed one and I'm glad a lovely young lady such as yourself would volunteer to help us out."

"What should I do first, Coach Lee?"

"No, no, Ms. Anders, let's not rush into it today, for now, I would like you to meet the team's captain and star player, he will be "mentoring" you over the next few weeks on how to properly clean and take care of the equipment."

"Who is he - …." I stopped again.

For standing at the door, decked out in the soccer uniform and looking extremely hot, was none other than Richard John Grayson.

…………………………………….

Whew… that's a long chapter (well at least for me xP)

Please please please REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. IV Dear Agony

Two years ago when I wrote this story, I was emotionally insecure. Channeling it into this story was probably the best thing. However, after a long hiatus, I am back if I don't finish any other story, it will be this one. I caution however, times have changed in my life, I have never been happier and the story I wrote two years ago seems foreign to me. Writing the next chapters will be a challenge, a challenge to keep Kori's story believable and to make the whole thing seem like I never stopped writing it. I am sorry to be readers, but thank you to those who have reviewed and please bear with me as I feel like I am starting all over again…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans … But beware DC Comics.. my day will come… *evil smirk*

….

**Present**

_"Who is he - …." I stopped again._

_For standing at the door, decked out in the soccer uniform and looking extremely hot, was none other than Richard John Grayson._

…

I was at a loss for words.

_Oh my god… this day cannot get any worse…_

Before I could say anything, Richard was quick to notice my gawking.

"Kori! Hey! What are you doing here?" He said in genuine surprise.

"Oh … um.. I... am th-…" and before I could finish Coach Lee cut in.

"Grayson, meet your new equipment manager. Ms. Anders was kind enough to volunteer her time to help out."

Richard nodded before facing me again. He held out his hand and flashed me that all so perfect smile.

"Welcome to the team, Ms. Anders."

…

**At Soccer Practice**

"Hey! Gather around! We have a match in two weeks and you know how much winning it will mean to not just Coach Lee but to the school and ourselves. So get your head in the game! Shirts versus skins!" Richard announced in one of his "famous" team captain speeches. Even though he had just gotten here, he was the talk of the school.

Girls fawned over him. Guys wanted to be him. And me, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. More accurately, I didn't want to be a part of his _perfect _world. Let's face it. He's only been here for two weeks, made the soccer team, was voted captain, is absolutely gorgeous and that _smile… _That's enough to define him as perfect. _For his sake and mine, our worlds should remain separate and will be… _

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" A familiar voice called out.

Being the dumbass I was, I looked toward the direction of the voice. Even from all the lessons I've learned from those teen movies, I still decided to look that way. Knowing what was going to happen… I closed my eyes and braced for a world of familiar pain and agony.

_3, 2, 1. BAM! _

It never came. The ball to the face never happened.

That was when I noticed. Noticed _him_. I opened my eyes… A pair of soft blue ones looked down in concern, fright. His arms wrapped tight around me, as if he never wanted to let go… I could feel his heartbeat, quick and hard, as if he had just run a marathon.

"KORI, Are you OK? KORI!" Richard asked frantically as he shook me.

"Huh?.." I finally responded. "Richard..?"

"KORI! Watch where you stand! You're not supposed to be on the field during a game!"

"I'm…sorry…" I whispered softly. "I … shouldn't be doing this… I… this was a mistake…" I began to pull away from his embrace… But he pulled me into him, tighter than before.

"Don't be." He said softly into my ear. "Don't ever be sorry… And please… take better care of yourself." With that, he let me go and headed back to the field.

As if Richard was a snake charmer, he put me in a trance, a state of mind of peace, for the first time in 10 years.

…

**The Next Morning **

_RING RING RING! _

_OKKKKKK. Stupid alarm clock. GO DIE. _

I get up and check the time. 7:00 am. For the first time, I was up early. After turning off the alarm, I proceeded to my closet.

_Hmm…. What should I wear today… Maybe I should wear that white v-neck with the cardigan.. and WAIT A MINUTE. What the FUCK. Since when I do I care what I wear! SHIT. _

_Curse you Richard freaking-perfect Grayson.. _

I came down for breakfast in an ensemble, a white V-neck shirt, skinny jeans and a dark green cardigan, which looked exactly the way I felt while dressing myself: trying too hard but not. Basically like a fucking retard who wants to get noticed but is hiding it under a stolid guise, but failing miserably. I reached for the cold pendent resting on my neck: one that I haven't worn for years. My mother's last gift to me…

…

**Summer, [Age 8] **

"Sweetie, come here" Mommy said.

"OK!" I ran very fast and hugged Mommy as tight as I could. Mommy always told me that a real hug is a hug that makes the other person feel like they ran a lot and can't breathe good. Mommy always gives me those kinds of hugs.

"Sweetheart, I have to go soon, but I want to give you something first." Mommy pulled out a heart, a heart necklace. It was really shiny and pretty and there's a really really big diamond in the middle.

"It's so pretty! I want it Mommy, I want it!" I jumped up and down so that Mommy would give me the heart.

"Shh, I am going to give it to you.." Then she put it on my neck. "Do you like it?"

"YES!"

"I'm glad you do… Now, mommy's going to go get some groceries. But before I go, sweetie, promise me that you will never lose it, ok?"

"OK!"

Mommy smiled at me and then hugged me real tight. She left. I waited for a really really long time and opened my arms real big so that I could hug Mommy when she comes back. I waited and I waited and waited like she told me to. I got tired and Daddy told me to go to sleep. I waited until daddy left and waited some more. Then I was tired and slept…

…

**Present **

I felt the tears coming, but stopped myself, I grasped the pendant and felt the cold radiate through my hands.

_I promise mom, I promise… _

**At School **

"MS. ANDERS! …. for once, you are not late!" Mr. Green said with a slightly cheerful tone.

"This is a first, and I am truly impressed. Keep this up and you might see a decrease in the number of times you and I will need to see each other."

"Thanks…" I replied with a sigh of relief.

"Why! In fact this might be the start of something new… And why! There are so man-…"

_Knock Knock Knock. _

"One moment please Ms. Anders! We will continue this conversation later!"

_Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have come to school early… Being the first one here is so AWKWARD. Great plan Anders. _

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Green, I just had to drop off my paper. I'm sorry I couldn't turn it in on time… I promise you it won't happen again"

_Oh no….. please don't be him, please don't be him. _I looked to the doorway. It was Richard, talking to Mr. Green.

_SHIT. OK… UH… HIDE. _

I grabbed the textbook nearest to me and created a barrier to cover my face. _Whew… _

"Kori?..." Richard called.

_NO. no nononono Don't come closer…_

I felt someone peering over. I put the textbook down and to no surprise Richard was there, grinning as if this was the most amusing thing he had ever witnessed.

"Kori, if you're going to hide, you might want to try a hoodie or a hat, anyone can spot your red hair from a mile away." He commented with a smirk.

"Well you know what! I wasn't .. hiding… I was… deeply engrossed by this book.." I shot back, holding the book up to him as proof.

"Really now…" He came closer. "What were you reading about?"

"Uhh…." I glanced over the cover: The Cold War. "I was reading about the Cold War… Duh."

"Of course you were… You're a bit early don't you think?" He said, as he took a seat right next to mine and turned to face my direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've never seen you come this early before; in fact no one comes this early."

"You're here. So that makes the two of us."

He chuckled. "True that, but I actually had a legitimate excuse. What's yours?"

"Me… I just…wanted to come early for a change… Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, actually its nice. I have to come early to meet with Coach Lee and discuss strategies and matches and when practice times should be. But that only takes a couple minutes, so I don't have anything to do for the next 40 minutes before school starts. So, I'm glad you're here, Kori." He finished with smile.

I blushed softly. "Well… Don't count on it happening again, I just… couldn't sleep and I needed to get out of the house early… " I trailed off. _I said too much…. Shoot.. _

"Oh? Nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's nothing… Really."

"Kori. You are a terrible liar." Richard commented, smirking

My face turned red. " I am NOT! I can… lie… when I want to…" _Shit… that came out wrong….._

Richard laughed hard. And when I mean hard, I mean like really hard, truly LOL-ing.

"Kori… you definitely are the worst liar I have ever met!"

I couldn't take it. I knew he was just kidding, but having to hear another flaw was enough. "You know what Richard, not everyone is perfect!" I grabbed my bag and stormed out of Mr. Green's room.

I felt a hand catch my wrist and spin me around.

"Kori… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made fun of you." Richard looked into my eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone. I don't need this." _He doesn't understand, he doesn't understand what it's like and never will. _I turned towards the hall and stormed off without looking back.

"My parents are dead."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face Richard.

"What did you say?" I walked towards him slowly and looked him in the eye.

"You think I'm perfect?" He took a step forward, until our lips could almost touch… "That's where you're wrong. And you heard me. My parents are dead. Gone…"

My world just seemed to slow down. I wanted to slap myself. Hard. And then realization hit.

Richard Grayson was just as pained and torn up as I was.

_Oh Dear Agony…  
_


End file.
